villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Zilla
Zilla is an antagonist in the 2004 film Godzilla: Final Wars, a major antagonist turned anti-hero in the comic book Godzilla: Rulers of Earth and a minor character in the comic Godzilla: Oblivion. Its roars were provided by Frank Welker. History ''Godzilla: Final Wars'' ﻿﻿In Godzilla: Final Wars, Zilla is one of the monsters controlled by the Xiliens, and under their control he attacks Sydney, Australia. Zilla is taken away by the Xiliens to give the illusion that they stopped him, and is later unleashed by X to battle Godzilla. Zilla is defeated rather quickly by Godzilla himself, who sends him flying into the Sydney Opera House and finishes him off with his atomic breath. X throws a tantrum over Zilla's failure then complains he always doubted "Tuna-Head" was any use to him. The fight between him and Godzilla lasts around 13 seconds, as the shortest in the entire series. ''Godzilla: Rulers of Earth'' Zilla is a major antagonist in the first two issues of the comic Godzilla: Rulers of Earth, where he comes ashore and attacks the city of Honolulu. Godzilla appears and does battle with Zilla, forcing the monster to retreat. Zilla later reappears swimming in the waters around the Monster Islands in the thirteenth issue. In the last issue, Zilla returns to join Godzilla and the other monsters in the battle against the Trilopods. He kills many of them, but he is finally defeated by Magita. After Godzilla managed to destroy it, Zilla follows him into the sea along with the other monsters. ''Godzilla: Oblivion'' At the end of Issue 4 of the comic Godzilla: Oblivion, Zilla makes a brief appearance alongside Anguirus, Rodan, Biollante, King Caesar and Mothra. Personality In his appearances in Godzilla: Final Wars and Godzilla: Rulers of Earth, Zilla was shown to not run away nearly as much and tried to fight even when outmatched. In Godzilla: Final Wars, he faced Godzilla head-on, a move that was specifically dependable and brave, although this could be because he was under the Xiliens' authoritative control and was forced to fight Godzilla. In Godzilla: Rulers of Earth, he retained many of the same abilities and characteristics of his 1998 lookalike, although he lost his cowardly and pusillanimous nature. He faced Godzilla head-on once again, evaded his attacks, and landed several attacks of his own. However, he retreated to the sea when Godzilla was close to killing him and he had just barely escaped Godzilla's grip. When Zilla resurfaced for the final battle against the Trilopods, he attacked and brutally killed and wounded numerous Trilopods. Reception The negative backlash on the 1998 version of Godzillla alluded in Godzilla: Final Wars when Controller X sent out a kaiju that looked very similar to the 1998 version of Godzilla to confront Godzilla. Out of Xilliens' brainwashed monsters Godzilla tricked to face by Gotengo crew, Godzilla only need single medium-calibre blast of his atomic breath to destroy the monster and the fight lasted for around 13 seconds. Negative receptions are what caused filmmakers who worked for the MonsterVerse to work together with Toho to create their series' incarnation of Godzilla whose character was so well-received to the point of being considered as true the "Hollywood Godzilla". Gallery Godzilla (1998) - Zilla Rises Scene (1 10) Movieclips Godzilla (1998) - Almost Squashed Scene (2 10) Movieclips Godzilla (1998) - Negative Impact Scene (3 10) Movieclips Godzilla (1998) - Helicopter Chase Scene (4 10) Movieclips Godzilla (1998) - Fire at Will! Scene (5 10) Movieclips Godzilla (1998) - Zilla vs. Submarines Scene (6 10) Movieclips Godzilla (1998) - We're in His Mouth! Scene (9 10) Movieclips Godzilla (1998) - Zilla Goes Down Scene (10 10) Movieclips Navigation pl:Zilla Category:Movie Villains Category:Deceased Category:Hybrids Category:Related to Hero Category:Amoral Category:Anti-Villain Category:Animals Category:Mute Category:Titular Category:Monsters Category:Live Action Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Fighter Category:TV Show Villains Category:Revived Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Vengeful Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Predator Category:Protective Category:Rivals Category:Rogues Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Parents Category:Legacy Category:One-Man Army Category:Giant Category:Tragic Category:Genderless Category:Murderer Category:Scapegoat Category:Wrathful Category:Destroyers Category:Elderly Category:Mutated Category:Man-Eaters Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Neutral Evil Category:Crossover Villains Category:Godzilla villains Category:Force of Nature Category:Mutants Category:Necessary Evil Category:Provoker Category:Pawns Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Music Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Grey Zone Category:Guardians Category:Posthumous